Problème d'Incube
by dragonichigo
Summary: Alors qu'Harry se lance pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il aime, voilà qu'une saloperie de rouquin s'interpose entre eux...


**Chapitre 1**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Séverus avait toujours ressentit un petit coup de cœur pour ce petit brun aux yeux vert, Harry Potter, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à l'intéressé. Déjà que le reconnaître de lui-même avait été très long et éprouvant, encore pire à haute voix dans une salle où il était seul, mais en faire part au gryffon relevait du suicide à ses yeux. Poussant un profond soupire, il se massa les tempes avant de recommencer à siroter sans entrain son bol de café noir sans sucre, sans lait, corsé, comme toujours.

Et comme toujours, il repartit vers ses cachots sans un bruit, ni un regard pour qui que ce soit, déjà démoralisé de faire cette nouvelle journée en compagnie de cornichons lourdaud et sans cervelle, bafouant la délicatesse des potions avec leurs manies pataudes de vieux paysans. Grommelant d'avance de devoir supporter leurs bêtises, il attrapa vivement la potion du jour et les paquets de copies qu'il corrigerait pendant leurs « exercices » : il était déterminé à en finir aujourd'hui pour avoir son week-end de libre, n'étant pas de surveillance pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

- Bien, aujourd'hui vous ferez la potion d'aiguise-méninges et ce dans le silence le plus complet sinon le plaisantin se verra coller pendant une semaine avec récurage de chaudron en ma compagnie, ainsi que nettoyage des cachots avec Monsieur Rusard, cingla-t-il acidement en claquant la porte des cachots derrière lui.

Inscrivant la potion sur le tableau d'un souple mouvement de poignet, il s'installa sur son bureau, déployant sa robe tel un sombre plumage soyeux avant de reposer autour de lui comme une rivière chatoyante. Il n'était ni beau ni laid, simplement charismatique, et il se mouvait avec une grâce féline sans se rendre compte que des émeraudes ne loupaient pas une seule miette de ce spectacle, s'abreuvant sans assouvir sa passion de cet homme qu'il aimait en secret.

Le temps passa sans explosion ou intervention intempestive pour son plus grand bonheur, recevant d'une main distraite les échantillons de ses éternels cancres dès que la sonnerie des cours retentit, le nez toujours dans ses copies dont le tas était presque corrigé.

- Monsieur ? Fit une voix non inconnu.

- Oui ? Oh monsieur Potter, que désirez-vous ? Répondit-il avec une curiosité plus qu'évidente.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, une sorte de trêve un peu instable avait finit par éclore entre les deux-là, se découvrant des points communs qu'ils cultivaient malgré quelques heurts dû aux vieux préjugés et au manque de patience. Un respect légèrement tumultueux dirons-nous.

- Et bien, je me disais que ça vous intéresserait peut-être de boire une bierraubeurre en ma compagnie demain. On pourrait discuter du livre que vous m'avez prêté la dernière fois, « 1000 et une herbe d'Emilia Cuillèrenbois pour jeune apprentis », demanda-t-il en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

- Et bien je suis agréablement surpris, fit-il un peu étonné.

Il était rare de voir le brun l'inviter en extérieur, tous deux se contentant simplement de discuter de leurs points de vue sur les potions au détour des couloirs ou entre deux cours. Voyant son élève s'angoisser de plus en plus, le professeur toussota avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'accepte, finit-il par dire simplement, observant avec une curiosité amusée les yeux brillants d'étonnement puis de plaisir de l'autre.

- Merci monsieur ! Je vous attendrais demain à 14h ! Fit-il vivement avant de s'éclipser à toute vitesse.

La fougue de la jeunesse, partit aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, stupéfiant se disait-il en le regardant disparaître avant de retourner à ses corrections, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disant que demain sera un jour spéciale.

Il n'avait pas idée à quel point…

Demain arriva très vite et c'est habillé en noir, malgré l'absence de son éternel robe, que Snape quitta le château et marcha d'un bon pas serein vers Pré-au-Lard, son rendez-vous y étant depuis au moins 2h et devant sûrement l'attendre de pied ferme. Par moment, le jeune Potter lui faisait penser à un jeune chiot pataud mais débordant de vitalité… Très fatiguant en fait malgré la pointe d'intérêt qu'il avait pour lui.

Seulement, au moment où Harry le vit enfin entrer dans le pub, il le vit afficher un visage surprit puis fermer la porte, faisant demi-tour.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Bredouilla-t-il, étonné, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Le repérant rapidement une fois dehors, le brun entreprit de le suivre, observant avec curiosité puis jalousie la personne qui pendait à son bras et qui semblait faire sourire le potionniste puisque le griffon pouvait voir les fines lèvres se plisser en une moue tendre et amusée.

- Mais c'est qui celle-là ? Grogna-t-il possessivement.

Il finit néanmoins par se rapprocher encore plus avant de se cacher derrière un arbre quand il les vit s'asseoir sur un banc, dans un jardin presque désertique et blanc de neige.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais au Japon, commença doucement le professeur en pressant la main gantée entre ses doigts.

- Tu me manquais et il fallait que je te vois Sév, fit la personne en enlevant sa capuche, sa crinière rouge cascadant sur le noir de sa cape, un sourire doux et amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau Killian, c'en est indécent par moment je dois avouer, rit le potionniste en coinçant une mèche écarlate derrière une oreille pointue.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je me change en gobelin le temps passant ? Allons darling, j'suis un demi-sang d'accord, mais je reste quand même un incube t'sais ? Riposta-t-il boudeusement.

- Un incube au caractère de cochon d'ailleurs, se moqua-t-il gentiment avant de sourire. Mais un demi-sang qui m'a manqué, je suis vraiment content de te voir Killian, rajouta-t-il sincèrement. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Pas ici, il est trop facile d'entendre nos paroles mais j'aurais besoin d'un refuge pendant quelques temps : tu veux bien m'accueillir dans tes cachots ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement et un peu nerveusement.

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais que tu es le bienvenue au château : le corps enseignant et Dumbledore t'apprécie, et mes cachots sont les tiens vu ce que tu représente à mes yeux, dit-il vivement.

- Merci Sév, souffla-t-il avant de sourire malicieusement. C'est une demande déguisée pour m'inviter dans ton lit ? Ronronna-t-il en glissant ses doigts gantés le long de la cuisse du professeur.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, cingla-t-il avant de rire et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Content de te voir Killian…

- Tu te répètes l'ancêtre !… Mais je suis content de te voir moi aussi, répondit-il doucement en enlaçant le maître des potions, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Des yeux qu'il ouvrit bien vite pour les fixer sur le voyeur, le regardant impassiblement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil moqueur.

Harry c'était fait attraper.

Fixant le roux d'un œil jaloux et angoissé, le gryffon finit par tourner les talons et s'enfuir au loin, déçu.

L'homme qu'il aimait en aimait un autre…

* * *

_Prochaine publication: Dimanche 03 Juin 2012_


End file.
